Team OC vs Nicktoons United
Prelude 4 of the most well-known OCs on this wiki against 4 of the most well-known Characters in Nicktoons. Who will take the victory from the other? Description Kammi: Superheroes are pretty Ok. They save lives, protect a certain place, fight villains, y’ know, regular hero stuff. Luke: But what’s better than one of them? A whole dang team! Kammi: This is going to be a long one. Team OC, consisting of Akihiro Dragoscale, Max Irvaron, Damus Adapin, and Claimhteoir ar Meisce. Luke: And Team Nicktoons United, featuring Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron. She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Team OC Kammi: The OCs on Death Battle are not only powerful, but there are a lot of them as well. Luke: So, why not put 4 of the strongest OCs on this wiki in a battle against some cartoon characters? Welp, let's get this started. Akihiro Dragoscale Kammi: A long time ago, a prophecy was said by Mephistopheles, the Demon King, who threatened to rise again to destroy the Dragon, Dinosaur, and Crocodile Kingdoms. Luke: And then that Prophecy.....did not happen, because a young boy named Akihiro Dragoscale killed Mephi. Kammi: At first Mephi wanted to kill Akihiro so that His prophecy would come true. Luckily, Akihiro’s parents did a “Superman”, and sent him to the human realm, where he lived a good 15 years of peace. Luke: Then his sister Rukia told him that he’s the Dragon Prince and that he had to kill Mephistopheles or whatever, and he started his quest to kill the son of a gun. Kammi: And he achieved a lot of for a 15 year old. He was able to fight and defeat Gigantalus, who could destroy several miles of land. Luke: Yeah, that’s cool and all, but his Dragon Sword, Ryu Ken, can unleash a blast worth 9.9 megatons! That’s like being able to shoot out a nuke from a sword! Kammi: True, and he is able to move at the speed of light, which is more than 670,616,629 miles per hour! And he tanked hits from Aquilary, which would take 2.2 gigatons of energy to do! Luke: Ok, back to his sword! He has a lot of fire-based attacks. My favorite is the Flare Spin, a literal fire tornado of death! And Flame twirl is basically a flamethrower that comes out of the sword! Kammi: Those aren’t as impressive as Meteor Smash, where Akihiro summons several meteors to destroy his opponents. And Energy Twirl is when he summons a yellow aura that is painful to his opponents. Luke: Also, he can summon Ryu Ken at any time! So awesome! Kammi: Are you a Akihiro fan now? Luke:Yeah, I guess I am! Also, he has the power to turn into a Dragon! Kammi: As Dragoscale, he can curbstomp Mephi and tank attacks from him, but he is a little bit slower. Speaking of, he has a few weaknesses. He’s very overconfident, often underestimates opponents, and has a over reliance on his friends. Luke: Also, that fear of swords things isn’t because he’s directly afraid of swords. He just doesn’t want to get stabbed or anything, which doesn’t matter if he can come back to life the year after he dies. Kammi: But Akihiro isn’t the mascot of Death Battle OCs for nothing. Akihiro: Don't kill people when they don't absolutely deserve it. And nobody deserves to die, especially twice. But you... YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF! Max Iravaron Damus Adapin Claimhteoir ar Meisce Nicktoons United Spongebob Squarepants Timmy Turner Danny Phantom Jimmy Neutron Pre Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles